Wrecking Implement
by Progeny Ex Machina
Summary: \\Marble Hornets\\ It was an exciting life for a block of cement. Crackfic. Spoilers.


**A/N:** Why didn't the Maskies bash Alex's head in with that block of cement in Entry #45? Perhaps they tried their best...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

* * *

><p>When he was first taken away from his home, Cement Block was ambivalent. On the one hand, he was being forced to leave his friends behind. He still didn't know if he would ever see Metal Rod and Plywood Sheet again...the thought wasn't one he liked to dwell on, although he couldn't exactly say he wasn't glad to be rid of Old Trash Bag. Pretentious jerk. On the other hand, however, he got to travel the world and see all sorts of things - things he never even dreamed of! He had seen such incredible sights. Things like <em>grass<em> and _sky_ and _traffic jams_...certainly by now he had seen the entire universe, and yet there was always something new.

He would never forget the day that started it all. A human - _humans_, something none of them had seen since time itself began - had come into their house and started moving things around, seemingly searching for something. He talked to nobody, asking what he was supposed to be looking for; he sounded both tired and frustrated.

Then the real action began.

From his spot, Cement Block had a perfect view of everything that was happening. Another human came in, calling the other human "Jay" (what a strange name, Cement Block thought). This one pointed at a wall, and as everyone in the room turned their gazes, _another _human came running out from behind the wall! Third Human ran up to Other Human and managed to slice his arm open with his pointy metal stick before Jay Human grabbed him from behind and the two tackled him to the floor.

Everyone in the room watched intently as the two smaller humans struggled to detain the wriggly one, eventually soliciting the assistance of Random Extension Cord, who made a brief sound of surprise before being grabbed and haphazardly wrapped around a very unwilling subject.

Random Extension Cord would later describe it as the most awesome day of his life.

After ripping off Third Human's face (which, as it turned out, had been a mask, prompting Cement Block and his housemates to redub him "Masky Human"), the two smaller humans had yelled at each other for a minute; they seemed to be arguing over the pointy stick. The next part was a bit of a blur for Cement Block. He remembered Other Human turning, reaching down, lifting him into the air...but he wasn't quite sure what had happened next. The others had told him that he had been used as a sort of wrecking implement, though. That sounded really exciting.

At that point, Jay Human and Other Human had disappeared. Cement Block felt a strange longing after them; Random Extension Cord confided later on that he had felt the same way. Masky Human remained in the house, but nobody was sure how long. Hours, days, even weeks - it was all the same to them now. But eventually, Masky Human, too, disappeared...and to unanimous shock and surprise, he decided to bring Cement Block and Medium-Length Board along for the ride.

Medium-Length Board was not someone Cement Block had talked to all that often; she was generally pretty shy, and tended to stick close to her best friend, Two-Liter Bottle. Her grief at leaving the house was palpable, and Cement Block struggled to push down his own apprehension for her sake. The question of why Masky Human needed her help to move around, when he had been perfectly mobile previously (another confusing thing about humans), crossed his mind, but there were no answers to be found.

At some point, the little group had gained a new companion: Faceless Human. Neither he nor Masky Human ever spoke, at least not in front of Cement Block. He didn't mind the quiet, though. True, he missed his friends, and he missed the big extended social atmosphere of the house, but the adventures were more than enough to make up for it! Even Medium-Length Board was beginning to let go of the past and enjoy the wonders of the human world.

It seemed like a lifetime since they had left home.

Cement Block was jarred out of his thoughts by the sounds from outside the empty room they were sitting in. He shared a glance with Medium-Length Board; the humans were back. Sure enough, the door creaked open, and Faceless Human entered. And he appeared to be half-dragging, half-restraining a very groggy-looking...

_Wait...is that..._

They brought the figure into the room and put him down so he was lying face-up. Now that Cement Block had a better view, his suspicions were confirmed.

It was Other Human.

As he and Medium-Length Board exchanged another glance, Masky Human stepped into the room, and carefully settled down next to Faceless Human. Cement Block was hoisted once more, and...and then he felt himself being grabbed and raised by Other Human, faintly aware of the gasps and whispers among those watching even through his own shock. The elevation suddenly ceased, and time seemed to stop as he hung in the air, and then something inside him was _falling_, and there was a rush of adrenaline and horror and excitement as he was forced downward-

He screeched to a halt.

Cement Block did not know how he had managed to do it, but he stopped short in midair, clinging to Masky Human's fingers for dear life, as he defied all laws of the known world and _forced_ Masky Human to hold him there, two inches short of his destination, face-to-face with Other Human.

Other Human was now quite clearly awake, and aside from the unhinged fury outlined in his face, Cement Block saw fear.

The expression felt very out of place for Other Human, and Cement Block shuddered inwardly. Could he really let Masky Human use him as...as a wrecking implement? While he wasn't quite sure _what_ would happen, he had the strong feeling that it wouldn't be a good thing for Other Human, and the thought disturbed him. Defying Masky Human so openly was wrong, he knew; he couldn't just _do _that, he was ultimately the tool of humans to do what they pleased. It was written in his very being; he knew it instinctively.

But Other Human...he didn't know quite why, but the thought of doing something bad to him was unnerving at best. In the back of his mind, he could vaguely sense the humans' confusion, feel Masky Human's efforts to take control, to let go, to do _something_, but...Cement Block just couldn't let it happen.

He couldn't do this to Other Human.

Cement Block had never felt such profound relief as in the moment when Masky Human finally gave up and set him down quietly on the ground.


End file.
